The Secret Garden
by chocolatepen
Summary: Naruto has been left to the sidelines as Sakura and Saskue hook up. He knows there's someone out there for him. But can he find her...or will she find him? an: once a oneshot, then multi chapters, sorry people but this is staying a one shot!


**well everyone seemed to like my last fic pretty well, thanks again to all who r&r. **

**this one is a bit different and is actually the first fic i ever wrote meaning it was done before ranma but i didn't feel ready to put it up yet. well as i keep working on my other story, you get to read this shorter one and patiently till its done.**

**hope you guys like the couple, its makes sense to me**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata

The night was quiet and the dance was in full sway. Naruto sat on an empty bench by the fence. He didn't understand why they were holding a dance outside, but he supposed it was alright since there were no clouds. The moon was full and the little dance was lively under its penetrating glow. He would have loved to be home, but he had wanted to see Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke had finally gotten together last month, when Sasuke finally decided to power down for a while. How long that while would last was another question of course, but Sakura had had enough time too finally get him to submit. They'd been together ever since and now were on the dance floor, swaying in step, Sakura leaning her head on Sasuke's chest.

Naruto had given into it quickly after he first saw them kissing but he still felt something for Sakura, though he wasn't sure if it was the same as before. Now there was a new feeling for someone close to him but, with all the many girls in the village, he wasn't sure who. And now he was the only person without a date and he was the only one wearing their training, everyday attire. He had been practicing just fifteen minutes earlier and had ran over when he saw the moon above his head. He often got sidetracked during training.

Every second it felt like that bench was dwindling in temperature. Naruto slouched, no longer caring who saw him in such a childish state. He wanted to go home but going home now would mean cold ramen—his favorite restaurant was closed due to the dance—and just a lonelier apartment. At least here he could watch everyone else's happiness.

"Uhm,…Naruto-kun…" a voice said from his right.

Naruto looked up to see Hinata in a beautiful dress. Her dark indigo hair had grown longer after the past year and hung around her shoulders framing a pink flushed face. Her dress was light lavender, and hugged her figure, showing her curves that made some women irresistible. And then her eyes, as always in there pupil-less state with a shade so soft you wanted to touch them, their beauty only heightened by the moonlight. Naruto froze in shock and surprise—shock that Hinata had a…a…figure like that! And surprise that he hadn't heard her come up, she was stumbling every other step trying to walk in the shoes the other girls' had forced her to wear when they were preparing together.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto stuttered.

"Uhm, can I ask you something, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said finally finishing her sentence.

"Sure," he replied, gesturing to the empty seat beside him. Hinata glanced at the bench then to a small side garden in the forest a little ways off. A small stream was there, making it quite beautiful, and she knew it would be a good place to finally tell Naruto. She wanted to tell him so much.

She looked back at Naruto before quickly moving her eyes to the ground before her feet. "Well, actually can we…can we…"

Naruto looked at the forest where she had just introduced to his attention. He knew the place, he had sworn to himself when he was a child that he would take the one he truly loved there when he found her. Now Hinata wanted to take him there? Maybe it was her comfort spot.

"Okay," Naruto agreed. Suddenly he felt eyes on the back of his neck. He turned only a slight inch and saw Neij glaring at him. "Uh, are you sure Neij won't mind?"

Hinata jumped and looked up to see Neij, still glaring at the pair. She glared back, since she had begun her lessons on being the head of her clan, Neij had fallen back into the position of her protector and was unwilling to let her go anywhere or simply be alone without him there. But now she had trained herself to be higher than him, and with her lavender glare he finally gave in and turned away his head, unable to stand the pressure.

"He does not mind," Hinata stated. Naruto glanced up at her, he had never heard her speak like that before.

"Alright," he mumbled standing up and walking beside Hinata as they moved towards the forest garden. He wanted to offer his arm like a good escort but he still felt Neij's eyes on his neck and so kept a small distance between them as they walked. In the garden they continued on till they sat under the moon by the stream. After they had disappeared into the garden, Naruto finally offered his arm to Hinata so she could take off her shoes; she admitted they weren't really comfortable.

They were silent for a while, just watching the stream roll by, the moon reflecting off its little rapids. Somewhere in the forest the call of an owl hooted off the trees. Peaceful fireflies danced in the air sharing their light with the happy couple. Finally, Naruto felt the mood was nice enough to be disturbed with talk without being completely ruined.

"So, Hinata, what did you want to ask me?"

Hinata looked up in surprise from her day-dream and looked at her blonde comrade. Then again she buried her hands in her lap, entwining her fingers in the fabric of her dress. "Well, hmm…actually…"

Suddenly a hand covered hers, pulling them away from her lap. Hinata looked back at Naruto. "Stop that," he whispered, as though speaking to a child, "you'll ruin your dress."

Hinata thought on that a second. She was already sitting on his jacket to avoid grass stains; Naruto had taken it off as soon as the stream had come in view. She hadn't asked him too, but he had any ways. And now he was still holding her hand in his large callused one. She stared down at their connection. Naruto followed her glaze to their hands. He gave her hand a little, reassuring squeeze; but for some reason he didn't _want_ to let go of her hand, not because he knew she needed comfort, but because he literally did not want to lose the connection.

Naruto's head shot up; had he just admitted what he thought he had admitted?

His eyes turned back to Hinata's, searching for some incantation that what he felt like doing would be alright. Cautiously, Hinata looked up at her companion. He was starring fiercely back as though trying to decide something in his mind.

And then, quite suddenly, he was moving closer. Hinata felt her eyes close as though knowing that she had to or spoil the moment. Eyes tight, their lips pressed together and for a second, were held in a kiss. Before Hinata knew it, the kiss was over and she was slowly opening her eyes to an embarrassed—but satisfied—and smiling Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Hinata," Naruto said scratching the back of his neck. "I should have told you first."

Hinata swiftly shook her head before he could take back the kiss. "No, it's alright. Th-that was what I was trying to say."

THE END

* * *

**aren't they cute?! ** **very short i'll say but the length on word is different than on this site so don't blame me for short chapters. and there probably won't be a sequel unless i get A WHOLE TON of reviews, so get at it people.**

**o and for those who like to ask. i wrote this while watching the anime series on tv up until the battle of naruto and gaara to if its short who cares. 'course it takes place some time after that in the shippuden-ish period, or at least that's what i imagine his training outfit is.**

**listen to me i'm babbling. ENJOY!**


End file.
